<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulbatoe by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153492">Bulbatoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic Friday [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contest Entry, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Yuletide, Yuletide (Holiday), fanfic friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulbasaur helps decorate the big tree in the Christmas tree forest, and hopes for some Christmas romance this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eneco | Skitty/Fushigidane | Bulbasaur, Fokko | Fennekin/Fushigidane | Bulbasaur (One-Sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic Friday [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(Prompts) Fanfic Friday</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bulbatoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phil_Topping_Daily">Phil_Topping_Daily</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This was written for Wattpad's seventeenth contest where we needed to write a holiday story between 1,000 and 10,000 words. A bonus was to write a story off of someone's wish lists, and this one was written for Phil_Topping_Daily over on Wattpad, who wanted a story pairing Bulbasaur up with another Pokemon. This was written in addition to the story I wrote for the contest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft sent of Christmas pine blew through the small forest created for harvesting Christmas trees for the upcoming season. A truck coming to the forest with harvesters bumped along the road, and dirt fell from the small cave. Two ruby red eyes blinked a couple of times in an attempt to remove the dirt, but then the Bulbasaur's small head shook as he woke up. His small feet scratched against the dirt floor of his small den as he extracted himself.</p><p>Bulbasaur looked around, and sniffed the chill winter air before letting out a cheerful sound. The small feet beat against the floor as he headed to the tallest tree in the forest, and he looked up at the various Pokémon who lived in the forest bustling about decorating the tree with decorations dropped off by Pokémon trainers who lived by. Nobody knew where the tradition came from, but the wild Pokémon came to love the tradition of decorating the tree.</p><p>"<em>The humans also leave our tree alone.</em>" The Bulbasaur continued along his way wondering what he would do for that particular season when someone crashed into him. Bulbasaur's ruby red eyes blinked a couple of times before he used his vines to push himself up off the ground, and he turned to see his friend Skitty watching him. The Bulbasaur grinned at the female Skitty. "<em>Good morning!</em>"</p><p>"<em>What's a good morning? Fennekin's up to no good.</em>"</p><p>Bulbasaur's eyes blinked a couple of times, and his head turned to look for the pretty fox Pokémon. He didn't hear the annoyance from Skitty as his attention turned to the Fennekin who stood among a crowd of Pokémon. Every so often her paw would point to a particular decoration, and where she wanted the ornament to go on the tree. Bulbasaur hurried forward leaving Skitty behind, and used his vines to lift a particular ornament to the position Fennekin wanted.</p><p>"<em>That's good.</em>" Fennekin chirped at Bulbasaur as her female friends batted their eyes in agreement. "<em>The others should think of ways to do, rather then complaining. </em><em>The flying Pokémon are getting things up high, but they're not listening to me. They're even stealing some of the decorations I want to use for my part of the tree.</em>"</p><p>"<em>More like the side of the tree which faces her den.</em>" A Purroloin purred out her dissatisfaction regarding Fennekin's decorating advice.</p><p>Bulbasaur's ruby red eyes blinked a couple of times before turning to look at the other Pokémon. "<em>What do you mean? Surely Fennekin wouldn't be that mean?</em>"</p><p>Purroloin glared at Bulbasaur, before continuing. "<em>You're just like the other male Pokémon. She uses her female wiles on you, and you follow after. Lilipup, Totodile, Natu, all of you.</em>"</p><p>The grass-poison type Pokémon stared after Purroloin and noticed Skitty staring at him, and it looked as if her feelings were hurt. She quickly turned to follow after the Purroloin when the Pokémon called out after her, and soon Fennekin called out after Bulbasaur. "<em>Hey sweetie, could you help me over here?</em>"</p><p>Bulbasaur turned to follow after Fennekin, and began to help move decorations around. Eventually he came across a piece of mistletoe. While the pretty fox Pokémon wasn't looking he walked over, and used his vines to hang the mistletoe over their heads. Fennekin blinked a couple of times, and then turned so that her tail flapped in his face to brush off his attempt. "<em>Not my type. You're good for moving the decorations, and that's about it.</em>"</p><p>The grass-poison type let out a sigh, before turning to leave. Fennekin didn't seem to notice Bulbasaur leave. He went and lay under another pine tree, and let out a dejected sigh.</p><p>"<em>What's the matter?</em>"</p><p>The comment made Bulbasaur look up. "<em>You were right. Fennekin's not really nice.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Males...</em>"</p><p>"<em>What's that supposed to mean?</em>"</p><p>"<em>You always fall for a pretty face.</em>"</p><p>Bulbasaur thought over Skitty's face. "<em>No. I don't think that's it. I think that's unfair.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Really?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well, Fennekin's acted nice until now.</em>"</p><p>"<em>She always treats the other female Pokémon meanly</em>.<em>Unless of course they're her friends. They always suck up to her.</em><em>"</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah, but how am I supposed to know that?</em>" Bulbasaur let out a sigh as Skitty walked away. A sigh escaped Bulbasaur's lips, and finally he rolled over to his side. A loud bang was heard, and the Pokémon startled awake. He hurried over to where the Christmas tree was being decorated. Two ruby red eyes blinked a couple of times at seeing the smaller tree having fallen against the bigger tree.</p><p>His ruby eyes blinked a couple of times at seeing some smaller Pokémon stuck under the tree. One of the Pokémon was Fennekin, and Skitty. A few of the ornaments were smashed nearby, and a few of the other Pokémon were upset. Bulbasaur walked forward, and moved uphill before latching his vines onto the tree, and pulling it up. He found his vines straining, but then some of the bigger Pokémon who came to help the humans clear the trees came forward, and helped lift.</p><p>Fennekin and Skitty rushed forward, and Fennekin got their first. "<em>My hero.</em>"</p><p>The pretty fox Pokémon tried nuzzling up to Bulbasaur, but he sidled away before walking over to Skitty. "<em>Are you alright?"</em></p><p>"<em>Don't you want Fennekin's attention.</em>"</p><p>Bulbasaur's ruby red eyes blinked a couple of times as Fennekin came over. "<em>Don't you want to be under the mistletoe with me?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No. I'd rather spend time with Skitty.</em>" Bulbasaur saw the hurt leave Skitty's eyes, and knew he made the right decision. They walked over to the tree, and continued to help the other Pokémon set things back into order. Eventually night fell, and the full moon came out. Bulbasaur and Skitty watched as the snow flakes fell from the sky, and floated down to the ground. A sleigh sound came from the distance, and a shadow flew over the moon.</p><p>At that moment the lights on the tree turned on despite their being no electricity, and under the tree appeared some packages. The Pokémon hurried forward, and Skitty found herself with some nice fish, and Bulbasaur found himself with his own favorite treat. Fennekin rushed about looking for her package, but then stopped upon seeing a particular note. She read the note, only to let the wind blow it away so Skitty and Bulbasaur could see the note.</p><p>"<em>Treat the other Pokémon nicely next year Fennekin, and you just might get your wish of a Christmas romance. Love, Santa Claus.</em>"</p><p>Bulbasaur and Skitty snuggled close to enjoy the lights, and the soft snow falling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>